Journey of a lifetime (REPOST)
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: ( lost my other accs pass...and guys story is better then summery!...) Morgan is a Ambitious young girl, and when paired with espeon, is ready to take on the world! We follow as she strives for her one goal: to become a pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what your thinking." KATIE YOU STOLE THIS FROM KATE!" No. No I didint, I AM Kate. I Lost the other accounts password so I made this one and am Reporting what happened, and reposting my stories and chapters! yay! Everything will continue as planned but with a few delays as I deal with the drawbacks of this...**

* * *

Morgan awoke on a bright Monday morning. Today would be the day she started her pokemon journey! Almost jumping out of bed, she rushed downstairs to the Familiar sight of her mother in the kitchen." Hey sleepy head! Good morning!" Her mother said while smiling down Morgan's breakfast, her mother turned to persion, the cat who stayed with them. It didint actually belong to her mother, but acted like it did. Wolfing down her breakfast, Morgan grabbed her bag and rushed out the door with a "see ya later mom!" Directed at her mother simply shook her head, still smiling. Her little girl was growing up!

At the speed Morgan ran, it didint take long to reach the professors place. Looking at the line, though, she every really went the way Morgan wanted them too, but.. She was mostly used to that. She waited for a solid hour before it was her turn, her being the last in line. When she reached the door, beaming, her happy mood was soured by oaks sorry expression. With a hint of panic in her voice, she asked, "what's wrong Professor oak?" He simply shook his head and gestured to the empty table where the starter pokemon where supposed to be.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I'm afraid we don't have any pokemon left."

Morgan only stared at him, not really getting it. But the truth hit her like a freight train.

"None?...none at all?!... That's not fair!" Oak looked truly sorry, but then his eyes lit up with a strange gleam.

"Well we do have one left but I'm not really supposed to be giving it to a trainer.. It's already evolved and truthfully I don't think you'll like this one although I may be wrong.."

Morgan was ready to take just about anything at this point, practically begging by now.

"Oh please professor! I can handle it! I can! I promise!Pleasepleaseplease!"

Oak chuckled at her Enthusiasm, and how it reminded him of a young boy who had been in here just hours before. Trying to put on a solem face, he said

"No... No I don't think you'll be able to handle this one at all...it's quite the trickster...no I think you'll just have to wait.."

At this, Morgan drooped visibly.

"Okay...if..if I have too..." She said with obvious disappointment. But to her utter confusion, oak began to laugh!

" oh Morgan! I was simply kidding! I know you'll be able to handle her."

"Her?"

" yes this pokemon is female.i hope you don't mind. Psychic types!"

At ths Morgan perked up. She knew all about Psychics! Well...not...really but she knew they where pretty cool!

"Excuse me for a moment while I retrieve its pokeball."

Within a few minutes oak came out carrying a strange looking pokeball. Seeing what Morgan was looking at he held the ball up.

"This, Morgan, is a Luxury ball. It is very expensive, but helps form friendships between trainer and pokemon. And this-" oak opened the pokeball to review a cat-like pokemon, on all fours and covered in purple fur, with a red dot between its large light purple eyes."- is espeon! Here, take this. Is a pokedex. I can tell you everything you need to know about any pokemon! Try it out on espeon!"

Pointing the pokedex at the cat pokemon, Morgan pushed a button and a small robotic voice sounded-

Espeon, the physic pokemon.

An evolved form of evee.

Espeon use the fine hairs on their pelts to sense air currents and predict their opponent's next move as well as the weather.

As the voice died away, Morgan stared at the purple pokemon, seemingly memorized by it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by oaks laugh,and turned to look at him. To her shock, he was handing her the luxury ball!

"Well, here you go Morgan! Treat her well." Morgan nodded and looked at the pokemon with interest. She turned to leave, followed by espeon. Outside she was greeted with the sight of her mother and the rest of her family waiting for her. She walked up and hugged her mom.

" dear, is that your..pokemon?" Her mother asked with awe in her voice. She wasent used to seeing new trainers with evolved pokemon- or her daughter with a potentially dangerous Psychic type.

Morgan nodded, and her mother bit back the reply forming. She didint want to ruin her little girls big day! Handing Morgan the backpack with all the supplies shell need, she waved goodbye .

Morgan was ecstatic! Not only was she going to finally start her journey, but with a espeon! Great! Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she turned around to face the pokemon still following her.

" I wonder...what moves do you know?" She said mostly to herself.

Getting her pokedex out again, she searched until she found the right page, and read-

Helping Hand

Tackle

Tail Whip

Sand Attack

Confusion

Quick Attack

Swift

Psybeam

Future Sight

Psych Up

Morning Sun

Psychic

Last resort

Power Swap

Morgan's mouth opened in shock. Her espeon? That powerful?! She reach through the moves one more time just to make sure she wasent imagining things. Then she scanned her espeon again, jus go get the same results. She looked the cat in the eye and started to wonder about its intelligence, but dismissed the idea that it could really be that smart. She leaned down and patted the purple pokemons head, feeling the soft fur. Smiling, she stood back up and continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO I DIDINT STEAL THIS IT'S MINE I OWN ALL FLIPON RIGHTS! I AM CinnimontoastKate I just lost my pass... I promise! Really!i swear on my life!**

* * *

It didint take too long before Morgan and espeon encountered they're first wild pokemon. It was an evee! Morgan smiled and called on espeon, who took her place in frount of the wild pokemon ready to battle.

" espeon use confusion!"

Espeon did as commanded, and evee tottled around for a moment, confused.

" now espeon! Use tackle!"

Running, espeon used tackle, making the opposing evee faint.

Pulling out a red and white pokeball, Morgan threw it at the evee.

" COMON COMON!"

She said with excitement.

The pokeball stopped shaking, and made the noise indicating a success full capture.

"YES! I CAUGHT AN EVEE!" She yelled running to pick the pokeball up.

" correction."

Said a boy who had seemingly come out of no where, wearing thick glasses and a shirt that was tucked into his pants.

" I caught an evee."

Leaning down, the boy picked up the pokeball and snorted.

" thanks for the pokemon! Go dragonite!"

In frount of him materialized a dragonite, and he hopped on.

" HEY! Come back here!"

Morgan yelled, running after the boy at full speed, only to fall to the ground flat on her face when the dragonite had already taken off.

She was quick to recover, almost instantly getting up and turning her head up to yell at the boy again.

" GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY EVEE!"

The boy simply laughed as the dragonite flew off.

Morgan fell to her knees, feeling utterly defeated.

" it isint fair.."

"Peon?"

Morgan turned to her espeon, who was looking at her worryingly. Espeon nudged Morgan affectionately, and Morgan smiled grimly and petted her.

" lets get going..we need to report this to officer Jenny. Shell know what to do."

Espeon nodded, and Morgan stood up and walked, albeit faster then long they reached the town they wished to arrive at, and went straight to the police station.

" I'm telling you a boy with a dragonite took my evee!"

She said with anger and frustration. Jenny hadent believed that a boy by that description had simply swooped down and taken her evee before flying off.

" so. Let me get this straight."

Jenny said for the umpteenth time.

" a boy with..glasses, a white tucked shirt, tan pants, and a belt with four pokeballs appeared out of no where in the middle of the forest, took yor freshly captured evee, then flew away on a dragonite?"

"Yes!"

Jenny nodded, her eyes narrowed.

" well if you want, you can file an offical rep-"

" OFFICER JENNY!"

A boy with a red hat, red jacket, and jeans burst in followed by a pikachu, and behind him trailed a girl with orange hair pulling the same boy who had stolen her evee by the ear.

" YOU! YOU TOOK MY EVEE! GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

Morgan yelled, grabbing the boys arm tightly.

" OWOWOWOWOW! Okay! Okay! Fine! Here!"

He handed a pokeball to Morgan, who then let out evee and petted it.

" so you not only tried to steal starmie, but you actually took her evee? Why?"

The girl with orange hair asked.

The boy shrugged sheepishly, and Jenny stood up.

" ill take it from here."

Taking the boy to the back room, the boy with the red hat turned to face Morgan.

" HI! I'm ash! And this is my partner pikachu! And that's misty."

Morgan shrugged

" I'm Morgan. This is my partner espeon."

Ash kneeled down, and smiled at espeon.

" hi there!"

Espeon looked ash over carefully, before turning her head away defiantly.

" hey! What's that for?"

Ash said, baffled the pokemon was so rude.

" heheh...did I mention she DOSENT take well to strangers?"

" wait, she?"

Misty asked, un accustomed to trainers referring to they're pokemon by actual gender.

" yeah, oak told be espeon is a girl. Isint that right?"

She said while kneeling down and petting espeon.

" peon.."

Morgan smiled when espeon started to purr.

" wait, professer oak?you know him?"

" well..yeah."

Ash brightened at this.

" me too! He's the one who gave me pikachu! How long have you known him?"

Morgan thought about this.

" about a day."

Both ash and misty looked dumbstruck.

" you...but...how long have you had espeon?"

" about a day."

Both of the, yet again, looked dumbstruck.

"Wait she's your starter pokemon?!"

Morgan nodded, and explained her previous delimma. Needless to say, she had to explain more then once to ash..


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan woke to her usual morning. Espeon laying nest to her, sleeping peacefully, and her newly captured evee at her feet. Smiling, she attempted to wriggle out of the sleeping bag without waking the two pokemon up, but to no avail. Standing up, she sluggishly walked over to her bag where she kept the pokemon food, and served some to both of them.

Then, without thinking she reached for the apple she kept in her bag before being swatted away by misty as she grabbed the apple for herself.

Morgan, still tired from just waking up, walked slowly over to the table they had set up and at down.

" mornin!"

Ash welcomed cheerfully. Morgan however,wasent amused. She fixed ash with a glare that could only mean trouble before saying,

" make any loud noise within the next five minutes, any at all, and your gonna get it."

Ash gulped audibly and nodded an understanding. Morgan sighed and absently stroked evees fur, welcoming the soft, silky feel. She almost, ALMOST, drifted back to sleep... Until ash let out his pokemon, then it was all she could so not to strangle the boy.

With a devious look, Morgan got out of her chair and slowly crept up to ash...

Then stole his hat and ran for all she was worth. Ash seemed stunned for a second before taking off in a dead sprint to get it back.

" hey! NO FAIR!"

He cried as he ran.

" Alls fair in fun and war!"

Morgan called back, putting on another burst of speed. Seeing as ash was getting closer, she veered to the left and jumped into a tree, hiding there.

She suppressed a giggle as ash said

" eh?! Where did she go?! She was just here!"

Althought she couldent see them, Morgan could hear ashes pokemon laughing in the distance, having seen where she went, at this point ash was directly under her. She jumped down, landing s ask on ashes back. She stood up causally and walked away. It took ash a minutes to process what happend, but when he did he leapt up and ran to her, snatching the hat out of her shrugged.

A few hours later they where on the road again, evee in her pokeball while espeon trailed behind Morgan. Every few minutes she would let out a little 'meow' stating she didint want to walk anymore. Eventually Morgan agreed and placed her in the ball professer oak had givin her. Continuing to walk for another few hours, they stopped to rest.

Morgan heard a strange, pained groan behind the bushes she was sitting near and turned around to face them. Pushing the foliage aside, she gasped when she saw a wounded lucario. She ran over to it, half expecting it to attack. But it didint. She looked it over and wondered what could have hurt it this badly. Calling out to ash, he rushed over flanked by misty who both looked shocked and worried to see a pokemon in this condition.

The lucario was thin, and had scratches all over its arms and legs. It had a long, deep cut over its eye and a burn on its left leg. Morgan scooped the pokemon up, shocked at how light it was.

She easily carried it to where they where resting and set it down next to her pack. She began to tend to the burn while misty cooked.

(Lucarios P.O.V)

( 3 hours earlier)

I felt the whisks of energy leaving my fur as Travis called upon me. Turning, I saw he had the whip in his hands. I gulped loudly, and nodded taking my place to begin practicing. I knew what would happen if I didint perfect aura spherethis time...I was afraid, to say the least. He rarely ever used the whip.

" lucario, use aura sphere."

I attempted to do as told, only managing to produce a tiny blue ball. The strike came without warning.

A white hot burning pain lashed out on my back as the whip struck me, and I struggled to remain standing. Show no pain, show no fear.

" AGAIN!"

I attempted over and over without success, and that only mad him more mad.

After meany failed attempts, I heard the sound of glass shattering and turned. I was shocked at what I saw. There, on the ground, was a broken pokeball. And I knew it was mine. I turned to Travis, tears welling in my eyes.

He was walking away! I started to follow him, only to be yelled at once more.

" QUIT FOLLOWING ME YOU PATHETIC POKEMON! You caint even do a freaking aura sphere! Your a lucario! What kind of lucario caint use aura sphere?! NONE! So quit! Leave!" He turned and ran.

I was crushed. I had known Travis as my trainer sense I hatched.. I did not know anything about living in the wild. I struggled to walk as the pain from my injuries seemed to worsen as I stumbled and fell into the dirt. I let the tears fall then. Curling up, I let the darkness consume me...

( present time)

I woke to the smell of human cooking, and almost smiled. Then the events of earlier came crashing down on me, and I choked back a around, I realized I was in a camp. I saw few humans. Only three... But it didint matter.

I turned my head away from them all. I gasped as I felt my eh staining, then looked down when the pain faded. A girl was sitting next to me, tending the wounds I had received. I looked at her for a while before releasing a shaky breath.

At this point it seemed she realized I was awake. She smiled at me, and I fond it hard to meet her eyes. She had the same hopeful look Travis used to have when I was a riolu, when he thought I would become strong as the years passed... Again, I felt tears slide down my face.

" oh! Gosh.. What hurts?!"

The girl asked suddenly, bring my attention to her once again. I simply, shrugged as I hoped to thwart her attempts to calm me, not wanting to be spoken too.

Eventually she gave up and wrapped my left arm, the one that had the worst damage from the whip, in bandages and walked to get what looked like a bowl from a small, flimsy table.

She brought it to me, and I saw that inside there was what looked like soe sort of soup.

"Here...you...are really thin for a lucario and... Well you must be hungry right?"

In truth, I was. I was starving. But still I shook my head and turned away, wishing to be left alone.

"Well..ill leave it here okay? When you get hungry you can just eat..."

With that she turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! To the few that read this story I know I don't update this often, but sense not meany people read it, that may happen a lot. But I will update all stories no matter what at some point in time so...yeah!**

* * *

"something's not right. I know it's hurt but...guys I really think we should take it to a Pokemon center"

Morgan said, pleading with misty and ash. They both looked at one another, then at the Lucario. They Reluctantly agreed.

With that, they all started making they're way to the Pokemon center, helping the injured pokemon along. When they arrived at the center, nurse joy took one look at the Pokemon and rushed to help. She began to scold them for allowing this to happen, but Morgan quickly stopped her.

"Is a wild Pokemon. And we don't know what but something's really wrong with it! It looks starved but it WOULDN'T eat when we offered it food!"

Nurse joy took in the worried looks the trio where giving her and nodded before rushing back in to the room where Lucario now lay.

After a few hours of waiting, pacing around the room, and hoping the aura Pokemon would be okay, nurse joy came out with a sullen face.

All three children looked up the moment she walked in,and Immediately knew something wasent right. Morgan was the first one to speak.

" well?! Is it gonna be okay?!"

Nurse joy nodded, and Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

" I know what caused this.."

She started. Morgan looked at her with curious eyes, eager to know what harmed the lucario.

" someone,a person, did this. I can only assume that it's wild becuase it's trainer abandoned it."

Morgan paled. A person? Did this to a Pokemon!? Why! Who!

" I'm going back to where we found it. Maybe they're still around. Fi they are, they're really gonna wish they weren't!"

Morgan said angrily, then stormed out of the center. She was back at the campsite within ten minutes and went to where she had found the Pokemon. She continued to look around the general area but found no one and nothing. Suddenly, she heard a loud crunch below her feet.

She looked and saw what looked to be a piece of a broken poke-ball. ' what on earth is this doing out here?..."

She thought to herself.

It didn't take long before Morgan put two and two together and realized that its most likely the Lucarios poke-ball! Or what's left of it.. She picked up the broken pieces, or what she could find, and rushed to tell nurse joy.

Joy was, in all her rights, shocked. She had heard of people breaking poke-balls before of corse, but to harm the Pokemon and then break the ball? What on earth is the purpose of that?!

Meanwhile, Lucario was slowly recovering. After a few minutes Morgan was allowed in to see it, and she took the opportunity to do so.

" hey Lucario.."

She said softly, trying not to startle it.

" you feeling any better?"

All she received in response was a small shrug. She was expecting this, though. She didn't think it would want to just come out and talk right away after what Happened. She didn't blame it, either. Especially if what they found out was true, and it's trainer really did do lays a hand on its paw and said slowly

" I..think I know what Happend. Your trainer left you, right? "

The lucario looked at her with shock, wondering how she could have known this. But still, it nodded.

"That what I thought...was...where they the ones who hurt you?"

Again the received a nod, but this time it came much more reluctantly.

" you know what they did is wrong right? That no pokemon should ever be abused like that?"

The lucario looked her over several times before nodding yet again.

Morgan knew what she wanted, but would the lucario accept it? She didint know, but decided to take a chance.

"Lucario...if you want...you can travel with me? I promise ill never, ever, leave you like your old trainer did, and I,l never ever hit you."

The lucario looked at her for a long time before nodding, and offering a small smile.


End file.
